


Twins

by Karisawa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisawa/pseuds/Karisawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo gains two sisters.</p><p>Shizuo's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

"Shizu-nii, hurry up! We have to get to the store before it closes!!"

In the past hour, I have gained two sisters. Kururi and Mairu are dragging me to nearly every shop in town. Literally dragging me. They have me by the arms.

"Shizu-nii, do you have money? There's a book that I want."

"I guess so... But only one, okay? I'm not buying anything weird."

I guess my situation is my own fault. It all started last night, when I was.... Visiting with Izaya.

\----------------------------------------------------

"You had a lot of energy tonight, Shizu-chan."

"Maybe because I didn't use it all up chasing after you."

He smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't entertain you at work, I was busy today."

"For your information, I had a great day. It was pretty peaceful."

He sighed.

"I sure didn't."

"That's too bad."

He leaned on my shoulder.

"Be a good boyfriend ask me about my day"

"I'm not your boyfriend"

"Thank you for asking! I had to deal with my sisters all day. They kept calling me asking for money."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Or care, to be honest. They're just.... Ugh."

"They're not so bad."

"You only like them because they don't like me."

"True."

He sighed and pulled the covers up.

"...You don't even know how irritating they can be..."

"You should be nice to them anyway. They're your sisters."

"So?"

"You look out for family."

"Shizu-chan, you're so naive."

"I am not! I just take care of my family! I always look out for Kasuka."

"It's easier having a sibling of the same sex. Two sisters? Not so easy. Especially sisters like mine."

"They're not as bad as you say they are, Izaya."

"If you spent time with them, you'd see."

"I have spent time with them, and they're not bad."

"No, I mean a lot of time with them."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I'll fill in as the brother they never had. I'd sure as hell be better at it than you."

He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"We'll see about that~"

\----------------------------------------------------

After I fell asleep, he called his sisters and told them I was "their new brother." He called me during my lunch break.

"What the hell do you want."

"I need you to pick up your sisters from school."

".....what"

"Your sisters. You need to pick up dinner for them."

"Wait whoa whoa whoa.... 'My' sisters?"

"Yes, your sisters. Kururi and Mairu. Pick them up from school."

And he hung up.

So here I am, with Kururi and Mairu, stopping at every bookstore to look at porno mags. I'm dying inside.

But they're really not as bad as he says they are.

"Shizu-nii, do you think this girl is hot?"

"I don't know..." I'm really trying not to look at any of them. It's embarrassing enough to be in a store like this, let alone with two little girls.

I think they know what's up, too. They've decided to call me "Shizu-nii," which is more cutesy than anything they've ever called Izaya. They've tried to hold my hands, climb on my shoulders, and have me carry them. They even made me stop at a convenience store to buy them tampons.

They're like little Izayas.

And that's just terrible.

But really, they're not as bad as he says they are! He's worse!

\----------------------------------------------------

Dinner is hell. They decided that the only place they would go is a karaoke bar. They even used fake IDs to get in the back. I didn't even know you needed IDs to go, but I guess it is a "bar."

They tried to get me to buy them drinks, after they both ordered off of the kid's menu, which I had to ask for at the front. Something tells me ordering chicken nuggets and vodka raises some red flags.

"Shizu-nii, you should sing a song!"

"No, Mairu. I'm fine."

"But Kuru-nee won't sing either! I can't be the only one!"

"I think you'll survive."

Kururi taps my arm.

"Yeah?"

"How is Yuuhei."

"Oh, he's fine... He's visiting next week and-"

And the floodgates have opened. They both pounce on me, eyes wide. Mairu grabs my face and shrieks.

"Is he really coming over?? Can we meet him???"

"No, you can't meet him. He's only coming over for one night."

"But Shizu-nii, do it for family!!"

"He's my real family, you two just happen to be related to my boyf... My uh, acquaintance."

They side eye each other. I'm screwed.

"Your boyfriend, huh? Ooh, wait till we tell Izaya!"

"No! I didn't say that! Don't say anything to him!!"

Mairu cackles and Kururi smirks. They look so much like him when they smile. 

It's creepy.

"If you say anything to him, I swear I'll kill you."

"Shizu-nii, we're smaller and faster than Izaya. You'd never catch us."

"Hey! I can catch him!! He's just... small... and fast..."

They giggle and sit down on either side of me. There's no way I can convince them to let it go. So I'll have to make some deals.

"Just... Don't tell him, okay?"

"And why shouldn't we?" Kururi tilts her head to match her sister's question.

"....If you keep quiet, I'll get Kas- Yuuhei to sign something for you."

"Not enough." Mumbles Kururi.

"Yeah, Shizu-nii. We want something better!"

"Fine! I'll get you... Uh.... I'll have him make a video for you. Just for you two. How does that sound?"

They exchange glances and nod. I'm off the hook.

\----------------------------------------------------

I got the video from Kasuka when he came over. He wasn't fazed by the request. He made a short video saying hello to both of them, quick and easy. I sent it to them and received two emails that contained no words, only very elaborate smileys.

Honestly, Kururi and Mairu aren't so bad. Sure, they're not perfect, but they're a whole lot better than Izaya.

\----------------------------------------------------

A week passes, and everything's been peaceful. Izaya hasn't even bothered me much. We haven't had the chance to talk about Kururi and Mairu.

I hear my door creak open.

"Shizu-chan! Are you home? I'm coming in anyway!"

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"That's not important! And I just thought I'd stop by."

He takes off his shoes and jacket and sits beside me on the couch.

"Don't you think it's a little early for you to be here?"

"What, don't you want to spend time with your boyfriend?"

"I... You... SHIT!"

He smirks.

"I told you, Shizu-chan. They're just terrible."

I've got to stay away from Oriharas.


End file.
